


Frat Boys And Cleavage

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Oliver discovers Thea and Felicity's friendship, Oliver doesn't like the idea of Felicity wearing slutty outfits and helping Thea out, Thea needs to get new staff, Verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Thea's staff up and quit so Felicity offers to help her out. Their friendship is news to Oliver who gets advice from Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frat Boys And Cleavage

When Oliver walks into Verdant he sees Felicity talking to his sister. They are laughing about something and both are sitting up on the bar while Roy goes about stocking things. He can’t help but think that they are breaking a handful of health codes but he’s not going to mention it. Not since he’s been on the end of Thea’s cold shoulder for the last few weeks.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity smiles.

“I thought you were watching that House of Thrones tonight?”

“It’s _Game of Thrones_ and _House of Cards_ Oliver and no, Thea invited me over for drinks and I thought it’d be fun.”

Thea raises an eyebrow. “Since when do you care what Lissy does with her spare time?”

“Lissy?” He retorts.

“For your information while you’ve been all aloft and emotionally unavailable Felicity and I have become best friends.”

“That sounds terrible for me.”

Roy snorts. “Good luck, Man.”

 

Oliver watches as Roy pours Felicity and Thea a drink. He looks away when Thea kisses her boyfriend and gives Felicity a surprised look when she giggles. Felicity does many things (hack into government websites, delete evidence from the SCPD data base, ramble) but he’s never heard her giggle. It’s so foreign that he almost misses Thea swear.

 

“How hard is it to hire competent reliable staff?!”

“Hey!”

Thea kisses Roy on the cheek. “I know you’re reliable Lover Boy, other people on the other hand…”

“What’s wrong Thea?” Oliver asks.

“One of my staff just up and quit on me which I’m pretty sure is illegal and unprofessional. I’m always understaffed as it is on a Saturday, I don’t need this right now.”

“I can help you out.” Felicity sips her drink.

“What?”

“I was a scholarship kid at MIT, Oliver, how do you think I managed to pay the rest of my expenses while I was there?”

“I love you, Lissy. Seriously you are my favourite person in the world.”

“I’m feeling really unappreciated at the moment.” Roy grumbles.

Thea ignores him and turns to Felicity. “I have something you can wear in my office. How opposed are you to wearing a slutty outfit that is guaranteed to have people throwing their money at you?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve used my boobs to get guys to give me what I want.”

 

Oliver knows the comment is really directed at him as he recalls their conversation about frat boys and cleavage. He wants to interject and say that _he_ is opposed to Felicity wearing something of Thea’s and objectifying herself for tips. He keeps his mouth shut though because Felicity has already agreed and Thea is clapping her hands together and dragging his friend off towards her office. He turns to Roy who is wiping down the bar where they had been sitting.

 

“When did that happen?”

Roy shrugs. “Sometime between Thea being angry at me for missing a date and Thea not being mad at me. I don’t question your sister and neither should you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
